She's More Than I Expected
by Tubby14514
Summary: Finn wants to date Rachel, but Rachel only agrees if Finn gets a date for Santana. Finn asks Quinn to date Santana. Quinn is adamant and refuses to do it. Somewhere along the lines she agrees. Soon she finds herself falling for Santana. This is my first story, constructive criticism is welcomed. G!P Quinn
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello everybody! This is my fist shot at writing a story I hope you all enjoy. Thank you for taking your time to read it. Quinn is a player and jock. Santana is a (hot) nerd. Finn wants to get at Rachel, but Rachel only agrees if Finn gets a date for Santana. Quinn is adamant and refuses to do it. Somewhere along the lines she agrees. Soon she finds herself falling for the Santana**

After a gruesome practice Finn and Quinn head back to the locker room.

"Come on, Quinn! It's just one night, it's not like I am asking you to marry her! Help a brother out!" says Finn with a pleading look upon his face.

"For the hundredth time, NO! Finn I don't do nerds" Quinn tells him agitatedly. "Please, you do anything with a heartbeat!" Finn argues

"No, I do anything hot, with a heart beat, excuse you. I'm not going to submit to your terrible pout, so don't even try. Look, Santana is a cool chick and all, but I don't think she likes me very much"

"So? Use your Fabgay charm it's not like it hasn't worked before!"

"I swear, you call me that again and you'll lose your balls, besides what do I get out of this? I'm not just going to sacrifice myself for you to get into manhand's pants"

" Come on Quinn, Santana is sort of hot, in her nerdy way and all. Plus, you know I've been dying for an opportunity with Rachel. Maybe this can be my shot to show her I actually want to date her and not get into her pants. All you have to do is go out on one date with Santana, how hard can that be?" Finn said with a hopeful expression.

"No, just no. Find somebody else to go out with her" Quinn said with a tone of finality.

"Fine then, but just remember that I am the reason you accept yourself now!' Finn said with a sad and dejected tone Quinn sighed. He did have a point, If it wasn't for Finn she wouldn't be where she is today.

"One date Hudson and then you can fuck off! Just stop using my previous low self esteem against me"

"Yes! Thank you! I love you!' Finn said jumping up and hugging Quinn.

"Eww, get off man! You're all sweaty and we're both shirtless! If I didn't know any better I'd think you wanted some of this"

"Please, don't act like YOU haven't wanted some of this!"

"Finn, don't make me change my mind and not help you" Quinn said in a serious tone .

.

.

.

.

.

_In Rachel's room_

"As you know, I agreed to go on a date with Finn" says Rachel excitedly

"That's good Rach I'm happy for you" says Santana distractedly as she does her calculus homework.

Suddenly the diva looks a tad bit uncomfortable and nervous "Here's the thing Santana. I only agreed to go on a date if you came along."

The Latina looked up clearly shocked " I will not be a third wheel Rachel!"

"Who said anything about being a third wheel? Quinn is coming along. You and I both know you have a huge crush on her and not to mention-" Rachel was quickly interrupted.

"Look I don't like that you're trying to play match maker. Besides she probably only agreed because Finn forced her to-" says Santana with a faint blush

"For all you know she probably likes you, don't tell me you haven't noticed the way she stares at you in our A.P English Composition class"

"Well she hasn't done anything to stop my slushie facials as Finn did for you. She was clearly forced into agreeing. " says Santana miserably

"Well, why don't you tag a long and see if you can change that?" says Rachel hopefully "But, Rach what if it's just really awkward?"

"You wont know unless you try. Please just tag along. Don't you want to make sure Finn isn't some creepy psycho?"

Santana sighs. " Rachel I am only agreeing to this because we've been best friends since grade school"

"Yay! I'll let Finn know!" Rachel calls out to her as she excitedly runs out of the room with her cell phone


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: WOW 360 VIEWS, 9 FAVORITES, 25 FOLLOWS, AND 4 REVIEWS! Thanks so much, everyone that took his or her time to read. Special thanks to those who reviewed, followed or favorited, it really means a lot. If anybody has any suggestions feel free to comment or PM me. I'm considering making this story a G!P since several of you have asked me to. Yeah Santana is the nerd here, funny, right? I just feel that Santana is usually a bad ass in most stories so it was time to do something a little different. I hope you guys do like it. Thanks again. **

_The next day_

Quinn and Finn star running back and quarterback respectively, walk into McKinley High together with their football jerseys on and tight black jeans, as everyone stops to stare that the dashing duo.

Finn turns to Quinn, "You're still down to date Santana right?"

"Ugh don't remind me, it makes me feel like I'm whoring myself out here for your benefit"

As Quinn looks ahead, something catches her eye. Down the hall are Rachel and Santana talking to each other animatedly. Quinn has to admit Santana is hot in her pencil skirt and reindeer sweater, she looks both hot and smart, like Michelle Obama.

As they walk up to the pair the whole student body studies them and looks at them in bewilderment. Since when did THE Quinn Fabray and Finn Hudson talk to the nerds?

"Hey Rachel, this is my friend Quinn" says Finn as he proceeds to hug Rachel.

"Hello, Quinn! I am Rachel Barbra Berry it's a pleasure to meet you. You have a gift out on the field. I admire your agility and speed." Rachel says as she shakes Quinn's hand firmly.

"This is my best friend Santana Lopez", says Rachel. Quinn looks to Santana and is suddenly transfixed in her beautiful mocha orbs. The same happens to Santana, she gets lost in the beautiful hazel green orbs in front of her and is rendered speechless. Quinn takes her hand and is startled at the sudden bolt of electricity she feels coursing through her veins but she chooses to ignore it

As Finn and Rachel get lost in their conversation, Quinn snaps out of her stupor and turns to Santana and smirks cheekily "Do you have a sunburn or are you always this hot?" Quinn tells Santana flirtatiously. Santana blushes profusely as she lifts her glasses and looks anywhere but at the blonde.

Finn reaches over to Quinn and drapes his arm over her neck as he whispers "What happened to not dating nerds? 'Cause you're actin' like you wanna tap that"

Quinn levels him with a glare then she turns to Santana and smiles when she notices the girl still hasn't recovered from her compliment. "So Santana we're going to be spending a lot of time together seeing as my partner in crime and your friend are probably going to start dating any time soon…. So maybe we could get to know each other tonight?"

"Oh Quinn, that would be lovely. You and Finn can pick us up at six from my house", Rachel interrupts

Quinn looks at Rachel briefly and then looks at Santana and asks "Don't we have English together with Mrs. Baldwin? Maybe we could walk together?"

Santana manages to nod but suddenly asks timidly "Won't your girlfriend be upset?" as she repositions her books on her arms.

Quinn takes note of this and reaches out to snatch her books from her grip and carries them with her. "Who? Kitty? We broke up a few days ago…"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that", says Santana sheepishly. She figured they had broken up when she hadn't seen Quinn carrying her books or walking her to class.

"Well, I'm not. It's for the best", Quinn says without an ounce of regret in her voice

She notices that Santana has a beautiful rose drawn on her binder. "Did you draw this rose?" Quinn asks, effectively changing the subject.

"Yeah I love to draw" Santana nods and smiles. Quinn's heart almost stopped at the sight of her beautiful smile and adorable dimples.

"So you're beautiful, smart, and artistic? I'm a fan of art myself, I love taking pictures" Quinn said.

She didn't know why but she oddly felt comfortable with Santana and she found herself sharing information that nobody except Finn knew about her. She decided to push this peculiar feeling to the back of her mind. She had a lot on her plate anyways, between being star running back, class president, and working a part time job to support her mother and younger sister Fran. Since her father had abandoned them for a younger woman the year before.

Santana giggles and responds with, "Quite the charmer I see. No wonder girls are crazy over you-" Santana suddenly stops as she realizes what she said as she blushes.

Quinn simply smirks and says "Well, what can I say? I aim to please my ladies" then she winks at Santana

They arrive to class and Santana is relieved. As they walk into class Santana sits in her usual seat up front. She is pleasantly surprised when Quinn takes a seat next to her.

At the end of class, Quinn walks Santana to her next class and hands her a piece of paper with the number on it. Quinn leans down and presses a kiss to Santana's cheek and says, "We'll pick you up at six, beautiful" Then heads to practice

Santana walks into class with a dreamy look on her face.

Unbeknownst to her, Kitty was watching the whole exchange and was fueled with jealousy and anger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for your feedback. It really helps me write faster when you give me those encouraging words... Thank you for favoriting or following. Special thanks to those who reviewed...Here's Chapter 3**

_At 5:59 pm_

Quinn and Finn arrive at Rachel's house.

Finn turns to Quinn inside their car. "Quinn you're my best bro and all, but you can't hurt Santana. If you hurt her, I probably wont have a relationship with Rachel because she'll think I'm like you. "

"Look, bro I agreed to come to your date to help you. You can't tell me what to and not do"

"Quinn you have to stop playing with girls feelings one day karma is going to come and bite you in the ass"

"Please, drop it, it doesn't concern you-"

"It concerns me the moment my best friend becomes some douchey prick that humps and dumps chicks. Admit it that is not you! Think about Franny how would you like it if some guy came in the picture, popped her cherry then dumped her?"

"First off, all of the other girls just wanted to _experiment_ with me and for the longest time I _let_ them, this way I don't get attached or feel used afterwards and that wouldn't happen because I'd kill the bastard before he even pulled down his pants. "

"Don't mess this up Quinn, get to know her. Judging by the look on your face you're already smitten by her. "

Quinn chose to ignore his last comment. "I'll get to know her and if I like her I'll give the relationship thing a try?"

.

.

.

_Inside the house_

"I saw you getting rather comfortable with Quinn, care to elaborate?" asked Rachel.

Santana made eye contact with Rachel through the mirror in Rachel's room. "Well she was very charming and gentlewomen like… she held my books and called me beautiful numerous times!" Santana trails off with a dopey smile as she combs her hair.

"San, you should be careful with Quinn you already know how she is with girls, so please don't get your hopes up"

Santana sighed, "I know Rachel, except I can feel that there's this connection and she feels it too… it might be different with me, maybe she could settle down if I were to date her."

"Whatever you want to do, I'm with you. Just promise me you'll guard your heart?"

"I don't know if I can Rachel, I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. In fact I think I've fallen for her charm already "

"Hurry up and ring the doorbell Hudson!" Quinn whisper yelled at Finn.

A man opened the door.

"Hello, Mr. Berry? Uh.. I'm Finn Hudson and this is my best friend Quinn Fabray. We came to take Rachel and Santana to diner. If it's uh-alright with you?"

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Berry as Finn already mentioned I am Quinn Fabray"

"Well the pleasure is all mine. Why don't you come on in, darlings?"

Finn and Quinn take a seat on he couch while Hiram fetches Rachel and Santana. Rachel and Santana head down the stairs

"Rachel, sweetie, a boy nice boy named Finn and a polite girl named Quinn say they're here to take you two ladies on a date."

"Okay daddy, we'll be down in a second"

As Rachel and Santana head down they lock eyes with their crushes.

Quinn looks at Santana stays paralyzed for all of three seconds before she breathes again and regains her composure. As she takes her in she notices the Latina has red lipstick on and a beautiful pair of levy shorts and a red blouse that shows a glimpse of cleavage and a nice pair of sandals. But of course, the most beautiful thing the Latina is wearing is a radiant smile while her shiny black locks frame her impeccable face.

Santana does the same, she takes Quinn's outfit in, and boy does she look good. Quinn is wearing a tight red v-neck that is tight enough to show her abs a nice pair of black Levis and converse.

"Are you ready to go beautiful?" Quinn asks Santana with a smile and sincerity flowing from her green eyes.

Santana thinks for a second, she may as well flirt back right?

"I was born ready, blondie"

Quinn is shocked for a second before she decides that confident Santana is very attractive.

Quinn and Santana ride in the back of the car while Finn drives and Rachel looks for an appealing radio station.

Once they arrive to Breadstix, Quinn practically jumps out of the car and runs to open Santana's door.

Santana is shocked, mainly because no one has ever opened a door for her.

"Do you do that with every girl?" Santana tries to sound confident but somehow her voice betrays her and she sounds sad and timid.

"No. Not every girl, just the ones I like." Quinn smiles at her confidently.

Santana simply blushes and smiled timidly.

When, the hostess leads them to their table. Quinn and Finn pull the chairs out for their girls- soon to be girls.

"Thanks Quinn"

"No biggie, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Well, I am an only child. Papi and Mami are always looking out for me. Unfortunately they both work long shifts at the hospital, so I rarely see them" Santana says dejectedly as she plays with the straw of her water.

"Hey, don't look so sad" Quinn says as she takes Santana's hand in hers. "My father walked out a year ago. So I've taken a parent role with my baby sister Fran. I work a part time shift at a Mechanic shop. Luckily my mother has managed to take control of her drinking problem"

Quinn felt the urge to tell Santana about herself, even the rough patch. Anything as long as the Latina smiled that beautiful smile of hers again.

"How old is your little sister?" Santana asked wanting to change the subject but clearly interested in learning more about the blonde.

Quinn's eyes lit up beautifully. "She's seven, and she is the best sister one can ask for.. she always tries to take care of herself so that I don't have a lot on my back.. and she is very smart. At the rate she's going, she'll certainly be as smart as you by the time she gets to high school"

Suddenly the waitress appeared and as she took the orders she couldn't help but 'casually' rub Quinn's arm

"What can I get for you doll?" The waitress asked Quinn.

Quinn turned to look at Santana and smoothly asked "Did you hear, what do you want to order doll, I mean Santana?"

Santana blushed then she ordered.

The waitress then left with a snubbed expression

When the waitress arrived with their food Santana smiled at Quinn appreciatively before she digged in.

The more they talked to each other the more their seemingly innocent crushes intensified. Quinn was shocked; she had shared more with one girl in one night than she had with Finn in the past three weeks. Santana tried to see if Quinn was ever being insincere. Yet she only found the blonde being open with her, she was surprised, and she was definitely happy.

At nine Finn and Quinn dropped Rachel and Santana off at Rachel's house.

"You will call me right, beautiful?" Quinn asked Santana as she leaned on the hood of Finn's car.

"If you talk to me in school, tomorrow, when people are around maybe" Santana replied timidly

"Great, now I can show everyone who my new 'secretly hot' friend is" Quinn said with a smile

Santana laughed, "Whatever pleases you Quinn"

Quinn walked Santana to the door where Finn and Rachel were already saying their goodbyes.

"See you tomorrow San" Quinn said as she kissed Santana's cheek and hugged her.

"See you tomorrow, Blondie" Santana said obviously reacting to the nickname by blushing

.

.

.

.

_The following morning at McKinley High_

Quinn was waiting for Santana to get her things from her locker as they talked animatedly with one another.

"Yo, you see that, Fabray has a thing for the nerd" Karofsky says to one of his dumb jock friends.

Kitty walks up to them with a forlorn yet ambitious expression. She turns to Karofsky and says, "I want my baby back, and you have to help me get her back"

Karofsky scoffs and says, "Yeah sweet heart? And what do you want me to do about _your_ problem?"


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you all for your continuous support, it really means a lot. To those of you that followed, favorited, or reviewed thank you. To guest: I'm sure there will be smut in later chapters Jamie: Your analysis was spot on! Now, there were some reviewers that mentioned that they would stop reading this story. I do not want to make you all feel like you're obligated to read, because you are not. So if you feel like this story is not for you, don't read it. Now for those that have decided to stick by me, thank you! I will try my best to not disappoint you. I'm moving this story along faster than I originally planned. I hope you all enjoy! Remember, if this is not your thing, don't read or 'hate-review'! Thanks for reading!**

** Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

2 ½ MONTHS LATER

"Quinnie wake up! You have to take me to school today remember?" Franny told Quinn loudly while shaking her awake.

"Huh, what, Santana?" Quinn asked groggily

"No it's me Franny, silly! Who's Santana? Is she your new girlfriend?" asked Franny innocently.

"Whoa, calm down squirt!" said Quinn teasingly as she pulled her baby sister into bed with her.

"No Quinn! Let me go! We're going to be late" Franny whined before she gave up and snuggled into her big sister.

Quinn smiled and sighed contently. "Quinnie, isn't your game today?" Franny asked

"Yes it is, and you're going to sit in the front row to watch the whole thing like always" Quinn told her

"That's the perfect place to see you in action Quinnie" Franny said

"Really? " Quinn asked with a smile

"Yeah, you're so cool!" Franny said excitedly

"Well I have to get the best seat for my favorite sister, don't I?" Quinn asked

"I'm your only sister, silly!"

"Yeah, but you're my little princess too!" Quinn said as she tickled her sister

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Go Titans!" the crowd roared Quinn tuned all of it out. Her breathing slowed, her senses heightened. The crowd became a dull roar as she took in her surroundings. The linebacker before her had his eyes locked on hers. She could hear the sweat drip off of their faces. The air seemed to become thicker, time stopping for only a second before she heard "hut!" She rushed forward, taking the handoff, and with only two steps, she burst through the smallest of gaps with Puck in front of her. One sidestep, and she had broken through the secondary, linebackers now in her wake. She could feel the cornerback before she saw him, the cornerback breaking from his receiver to pursue her. Then came the hit. She had already run twenty-four yards when the opponent's helmet speared her side.

She jumped up feeling cool, calm and collected. Finn and Puck slapped her helmet with a holler.

Two plays later, Quinn dove into the end zone after a pass in the flat from Finn. She held up the ball over her head as the McKinley High's side roared. She was the reason they had won yet another game.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As she headed out of the locker room alongside Finn she saw Santana and Rachel walking towards them. Before she was able to blink, Kitty jumped up and onto her arms.

Quinn acted out of impulse and caught her before she fell. As she tried to set her down Kitty refused to let go of her neck.

Finally, Quinn set her down. "Hey Quinn, baby I need to talk to you!"

"Look Kitty we're not together and even when we were together I never liked it when you called me baby. So quit it!"

"Woah, Quinn. You're angry. Why don't you come over to my house and maybe we can put that anger into use …" kitty husked

"Kitty, you only dated me so that we would in prom king and queen, I do not want any of that especially if it is with someone like yo-"

Kitty cut her off as she latched herself on her and leaned in to kiss her.

Santana had witnessed enough; at this point she didn't want to see how Quinn and Kitty got back together. Quinn quickly retracted.

"Don't you dare do that again!", Quinn yelled at her. As Quinn approached Finn, Rachel, and Santana, she noticed Santana seemed upset.

She went in to hug Santana, but instead of receiving a firm hug like she had been receiving the previous weeks, Santana simply ignored her and complimented Puck on his skills on the field.

Saying Quinn was upset was an understatement. Quinn grabbed Santana by her wrist and pulled her aside.

"What's wrong, beautiful?"

"Look, I am not your girlfriend so I have no right to get mad over what I just witnessed. But just quit flirting with me, it has gone on long enough!" Santana quickly turned around. But Quinn pulled her back.

"Hey, don't be upset. Kitty and I aren't dating, she just doesn't take a hint but I put her in her place. There's no need for you to be upset."

Santana simply sighed and said "Quinn, we've gotten to know each other these past two months and I just feel this 'connection' between us… I know I sound crazy but-"

"You're not crazy, I feel it too.. and I'd love for you to be my girlfriend." Santana answered her with a searing kiss.

When they broke apart Quinn saw a fellow cheerleader and her sister walk towards them hand in hand.

As soon as she was close enough, Franny ran and jumped onto Quinn's awaiting arms. "Hey baby girl, did you like the game?" Quinn asked

"I loved it you were great out there! Is this Santana?" Franny asked curiously

"Yeah baby girl, this is Santana" Quinn answered embarrassedly

"She's really pretty" Franny tried to whisper but everyone heard her.

"Santana this is my princess Franny, Franny this is Santana my girlfriend" Quinn said.

"Hi Franny, I've heard a lot about you" Santana said with a sweet smile

"Fabray, you coming to the party?" some jock called out to Quinn.

"Nah, I'm going to spend time with my girls, maybe next time!" Quinn answered without missing a beat.

Santana's heart soared by witnessing Quinn-her Quinn, the alleged player, being so open about their _really_ _recent_ relationship.

Quinn carried her baby sister to the car while holding onto Santana's hand. She strapped her sister to her chair. Then she drove home while holding Santana's hand. When they finally arrived home Quinn ordered pizza after consulting what her girls on what toppings they wanted

"What movie do you want to watch baby girl?"

"How about Lion King?" Franny asked excitedly

"Sure thing let me go change and I'll be down in a few, behave for Santana okay?" Quinn came back five minutes later with gray gym shorts and a tight fitting black v-neck.

As she came down she noticed that Fran and Santana were already talking amongst themselves. After they ate, they watched the movie. Quinn was sitting in the middle with Fran on her left side and Santana on her right side. Her night seemed perfect because she had the two girls she truly loved by her side.

.

.

.

.

..

.

"Oh my god David! I'm pregnant!" Kitty shrieked

"What are you going to do?" Karosky asked

"The doctor says I'm three months pregnant, and I broke up with Quinn almost three months ago, I can pass this baby off as hers." Kitty said determinedly

"Kitty, she knows you cheated on her" David countered

"Who cares, this baby is hers no matter what!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**** 81 followers and 29 favorites y'all are amazing!**** Thanks for the support. I wanted to update for my lovely readers a slightly longer chapter. I just wrote this, so I hope it isn't too bad... Enjoy the chapter and please review, your reviews help keep my motivation for this story alive. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Santana was reading a book while sitting in the bleachers waiting for Quinn to finish practice. During the past two weeks, Quinn proved to be a very attentive partner, garnering her every need and always walking her to class. Slushy assaults had completely stopped, nobody with a brain wanted to get on Quinn's bad side.

Quinn was sweaty and her short hair was messy. As she came out of the locker room in gym shorts and a wife beater, she saw Santana sitting in the bleachers waiting for her.

Quinn went behind Santana and wrapped her arms around her. Santana tensed before she inhaled the scent that was uniquely Quinn and relaxed.

"Hey babe, missed me?" Quinn asked Santana in her typical flirtatious manner as she kissed her cheek.

"Of course I did!" Santana said getting up as Quinn took hold of her hand and books.

Quinn's hands were full as she was holding Santana's books. "San, you mind getting my keys, they're in my front pocket" Santana reached out and got her keys.

What she felt as she reached into her pocket, however, confirmed all of the rumors. Quinn was definitely intersex.

Quinn shifted awkwardly, but Santana simply pulled her in for a chaste kiss.

"You don't need to hide any part of you with me, babe" Santana told her reassuringly.

Quinn blushed for the first time as she put Santana's belongings in the backseat.

As Quinn drove, she suddenly spoke up. "You know, it was very difficult for me to accept myself. I was often ridiculed for being different. I was bullied in middle school. Some girl found out I wasn't exactly a normal girl-or a girl for that matter and they began bullying me. It wasn't until I discovered I had a knack for football that I magically climbed the social ladder. High school was a new start. Although it seems that I am a player I've only slept with a few girls. Most of whom took advantage of my inebriated state at football parties to experiment with their sexuality on me. At some point I quit looking for a real relationship until Kitty came along. She was perfect; she showed me a relationship was possible. Until I found out her true intentions for dating me to begin with, she wanted to use me so that we could run for prom king and queen together."

Santana couldn't believe someone would use Quinn so cruelly so she picked up her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it.

Quinn continued to tell her, "I trusted Kitty, I really did, but finding out her ulterior motive made me feel used. So I broke it off with her. She was the only girl that I didn't have to be drunk out of my mind to sleep with."

Once they arrived to Santana's house, she invited Quinn in.

Santana put a movie on, half way through the movie; both girls had different ideas as they began kissing. Santana was on Quinn's lap in a very short moment. Subconsciously, Santana was grinding down on Quinn's member. Quinn moaned, before she broke the kiss

"Santana, we have to stop. If we go on any longer I won't be able to control myself. Babe, I want your first time to be special, unlike mine" Quinn told Santana with the utmost love and appreciation flowing from her lust filled gaze.

Santana's love for Quinn grew tenfold as she tenderly kissed Quinn and mumbled a 'thank you' against her lips.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The following day at McKinley High_

Quinn walked Santana to her Calculus class, before she made it in to the classroom, Karofsky slushied Santana.

Quinn tackled the boy, successfully knocking him over. She pounded into his face mercilessly, "Don't you dare even think of touching her again", Quinn growled. She didn't stop her relentless punching until Finn came and pulled her off of Karofsky. The damage was already done, Karofsky was bleeding from his nose, it seemed to be broken, and he had a slit in his cheek, bruising was inevitable.

The student body had witnessed everything; they knew that if they snitched on Quinn, there wouldn't be a championship trophy to win for their football team. Quinn rushed to the restroom, and quickly cleaned Santana's face off.

Once her face was clean, Quinn took notice that her superman shirt was ruined. Quinn didn't hesitate to take off her jersey revealing her sculptured abs and switch shirts with Santana. Santana looked up and into Quinn's eyes she could feel the anger and tenderness emanating from them.

Quinn enveloped Santana in a warm hug as she kissed her temple. Santana spoke into Quinn's neck, "Babe, you didn't need to do that"

"Yes I did, those idiots need to know that they can't mess with my girl, and if they're stupid enough to even try, there are consequences to pay." Santana pulled back and took in Quinn's fists. They were blue, green, and purple, blood was oozing from her knuckles like a river.

She gasped, "Look at what you did to yourself, Quinn!" Lucky for her, her parents were top-notch doctors, so cleaning a wound would be easy for her. As she cleaned her wounds she took some bandages from her bag. She securely wrapped her hands in the bandages.

"The bright side of all this is that I get a very sexy nurse to tend to my wounds", Quinn joked, but quickly yanked her hand back when Santana smacked it playfully.

"Don't be a fool, you scared me to death Quinn, I've never seen you so upset and I never want to witness that again!" Santana told her strictly.

"Jesus woman, I was defending your honor and this is how you repay me?" Quinn pouted.

"Is Quinn-the badass- Fabray really pouting? It's the end of the world everybody." Santana joked before she assiduously leaned in to kiss Quinn as she was on top of the sink.

"Thanks baby, you're like my knight in a red jersey", Santana batted her eyelashes playfully as they both laughed. Then, they headed off to the cafeteria; they had already missed all of third period anyway. Kitty intercepted her as they headed to a table.

"Quinn I need to talk to you, it is really important", Kitty said. Her eyes seemed to contain desperation, and something else Quinn couldn't readily place. This sprang Quinn into action, even though she had used her, she still cared for Kitty.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?", Quinn asked.

Santana looked at Kitty skeptically. She pecked Quinn on the lips before telling her that she'll wait for her at Finn and Rachel's table. "Alright baby, I'll be there in a few okay", Quinn said as she pecked her again. It wasn't her fault Santana's lips were so enticing.

"Quinn, you can't freak out okay. Quinn I'm pregnant.." Kitty sobbed.

Quinn couldn't do anything but hold her as she stared off into nothing. She couldn't believe it, how did this, when did this even happen?

She breathed in a deep breath, "Kitty, how far along are you?"

"I-I'm th-three mo-months" Kitty responded, holding onto Quinn as if to make sure she wont run away. Three months… Three fucking months, it was very possible for this baby to be hers. But she had worn a condom every single time. She never forgot to wear one.

"Don't get offended, Kitty, but are you sure this baby is mine?", Quinn asked slowly, as the girl continued to sob in her arms.

"Of course it is yours, I always made everyone else wear a condom. A-and the month we did it, I had forgotten to take the birth control pill", Kitty sobbed.

"Why didn't you tell me you could've taken the 'morning after pill' " Quinn said agitatedly. Before she caught herself, she couldn't be upset with Kitty, she was, after all the one who would carry this child for nine months. She would be the laughing stock of everyone. Quinn couldn't let that happen, she knew what it felt like to be excluded and harassed, she wouldn't let this happen. Even if Kitty had wronged her, she was the alleged mother of her child. Until, Quinn knew for certain who fathered Kitty's child, she would still help Kitty. There was a high chance that this child was hers, and she had to take responsibility for her actions.

**Review? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: If ya'll are anything like me and don't read the Author's notes, I hope ya'll actually take your time to read this one. This story was inspired by ****Quinntana Week 2013 Day 1: Popular Girl/Nerd. Anyways, a great author pointed out my story was very similar to a story of theirs. The issue was resolved and that author encouraged me to continue writing this. They will still write their story (thank God) but with some differences. If ya'll see their story around go ahead and read it! ****Thanks for the support. I was in a hurry when I wrote this, so if it's bad, my sincerest apologies. ****Enjoy the chapter! Review, please?**

"What's wrong?" Santana asked Quinn as she came out of the weight room.

"Nothing is wrong", Quinn said dismissively.

"Then why are you ignoring me?" Santana said somewhat agitatedly

"I'm not ignoring you" Quinn said in a firmer tone

"You've been doing weights every break for the past two days and you're distant", Santana said

"I'm not being distant, I just I needed time to think"

"Needed? It looks to me like you _still_ need time to think, clearly something is up" Santana hissed as she stormed off

Quinn followed after her. "San, babe I'm sorry I didn't mean to ignore you, something has been bothering me lately."

"Well, clearly. What is it babe, you know I'm here for you right?"

"Yes, but please don't be upset. I- this happened before we were together and even then, nothing is concrete yet so don't freak out please?" Quinn asked her

By this point Santana was expecting the worse. "What happened Q?"

"I- well uh Kitty and I used to date and as you know I slept with her… and uh well she's pregnant and there's a high possibility that the baby is mine."

Santana's jaw dropped "How far along is she?" Santana asked plainly

"A little over three months, I didn't cheat on you if that's what you're insinuating, she got pregnant long before we were together.. But it might not even be mine"

Santana weighed the occurrences; Quinn was a great girlfriend being sweet, funny and gentle. This clearly happened before they were together. After all, even if _slight_ there was a possibility that she had _not_ fathered the child. Santana made up her mind quickly. She was going to support Quinn, what kind of girlfriend would she be if she didn't?

Santana hugged Quinn as Quinn sighed in relief, had she known that telling Santana would lift a huge weight of her shoulders, she would have told her earlier.

Quinn began to cry, "What am I going to do with a baby San?"

"Shhh, baby its okay. I'm going to be here regardless"

.

.

Quinn was with Kitty by her locker. When Kitty turned around she felt Quinn affectionately rub her protruding stomach.

Santana was watching Quinn and Kitty. Although she would never admit it, she felt immensely jealous that Kitty and her child were getting so much attention from Quinn it wasn't right. Quinn didn't even know if that kid was hers, yet here she was wasting her time on someone that had formerly broken her heart. But Santana knew that she had to support her girlfriend disreguarding things that happened before there was a child involved.

..

"Quinn Fabray, report to the Principal's office now" was heard in the speakers out of nowhere.

Santana looked to Quinn silently communicating through her eyes "What's going on?"

Quinn shrugged and kissed her cheek effectively telling her she didn't know either.

Quinn stood up and went to the office, leaving her girlfriend and her entire English class behind.

"Ms. Fabray, take a seat." Principal Figgins said authoritatively.

"Ms. Fabray, it has come to my attention that Mr. Karofsky has not attended school as of late, would you know why that is?"

Quinn knew better than to show her true emotions, so she refrained from clenching her jaw and responded politely. "No, sir"

"Ms. Fabray, I am not a fool. I know you have something to do with this, it is best if you tell me now and avoid getting in more trouble."

"Principal Figgins, with all due respect Sir, I am not aware of Mr. Karofsky's whereabouts, quite frankly, I do not care. All I know is that he has been tormenting my student body for enough time, and I _had_ put an end to it."

"Ahh, so are the rumors of you physically harming Mr. Karofksy true?"

Quinn was smart, she knew what Figgins wanted to hear, so she said just the opposite.

"No sir, I spoke to him in a civilized manner. However, I feel that handling the bullies in this school is not _my_ obligation. If anything, I made your _job_ easier."

"Very well, thank you for your time Ms. Fabray please return to class now." Principal Figgins responded monotonously.

Quinn returned to class and sat next to her girl. She squeezed Santana's hand for comfort.

"What happened Quinn?", Santana asked her as soon as no one was around.

"Nothing, Karofksy hasn't showed up and Figgins thinks I have something to do with his disappearance but I set him straight", Quinn said flatly

"Well, that's good babe. I was worried you got in trouble or something" Santana told Quinn as they walked off to their next class.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Three months later_

Kitty was now six months pregnant. She was exploiting Quinn. She was sure Quinn didn't father the child, she wondered if it was even possible. Still, Quinn was proving to be a very reliable person. Quinn would walk Kitty to her classes and she would make sure she ate well. She had been to all the doctor's appointments. What bothered Kitty, however, was that even though Quinn was dedicating a lot of her time on ensuring Kitty's health was superior; she still seemed to be smitten by the Latina and she still made time for the Latina. How she did it, Kitty didn't know.

.

.

.

.

"Kitty I want a DNA test". Quinn seriously stated as she rubbed Kitty's protruding stomach.

"What, why would you want a DNA test _now_, Quinn?", Kitty asked somewhat defensive.

"Kitty, I will still support you, I just need to know if this child is mine before I get too attached.", Quinn stated sincerely.

Now Kitty felt antagonized. She truly was a bitch, here was sweet Quinn helping her through everything, giving her everything, yet all she did was take. Quinn was going to provide for a child _even_ if it wasn't hers _willingly_…what had she ever done for Quinn? Tears streamed down her face.

Quinn noticed this and hugged Kitty, "Don't cry Kitty Cat, whatever happens I will still support you"

Kitty gave her a watery smile as she mumbled a thank you in Quinn's neck.

"I have to go Kitty, if you need anything text me"

Quinn headed over to Santana's classroom. What she saw made her cringe. There was Puck 'the easy fuck' as she liked to call him, in all his glory flirting with _her_ girl.

Quinn came up to Santana and pulled her close by her waist and placed a very domineering kiss on her lips. "Hey, babe"

Puck just coughed and walked away.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to remind everybody that you're mine, babe"

"Quinn, while I will admit that that was cute, you have no reason to be jealous, I'm loyal to you and only you baby"

"I know San. I asked Kitty for a DNA test.. I don't know I guess whatever the result is I'm still going to feel a little sad. If the baby isn't mine, I'll be sad cause I've gotten attached to it but I'll feel relieved. Even if the kid isn't mine, I want to provide for it. I just feel this sense of _obligation_ to help Kitty, I mean she was my first girlfriend and all."

"Quinn, I understand that you want to help her because you are the sweetest person ever, but you're not obligated to support Kitty if you are not the father, that isn't fair to _you_", Santana stated as she lightly pecked Quinn's forehead.

Quinn sighed, "You're right baby"

.

.

Quinn had just come out of the locker room. She was dressed nice and smelled fresh. She headed over to Santana's house. She knocked on the door. Santana came out haired tied and wearing sweatpants.

Quinn kissed her on the lips and said to her, "Get ready baby, I'm taking you out tonight"

Quinn waited for Santana in her living room as she casually looked at Santana's pictures. It was obvious the Latina's parents cared deeply for her. Most of the pictures showed the Latina with a radiant smile on her face while her parents surrounded her. Quinn's favorite seemed to be the picture of both Santana's parents on either side of her kissing each of her cheeks while she giggled, the Latina seemed to be around five years old.

As Quinn looked up she saw the Latina step down the stairs, in heels and a beautiful red dress. Quinn was speechless Santana looked gorgeous, as if she came right out of a magazine cover.

"Wow"

"Quinn babe, close your mouth a fly might go in!" Santana joked.

Quinn shut her mouth, "You look so beautiful, San! You're always beautiful, but damn girl right now you're the epitome of perfection-" Quinn said as she was cut off by Santana's plump lips.

"Thanks baby, you're not too bad yourself." Santana said.

Quinn led her out of the house. She opened the car door for Santana. That was something that always made Santana's heart swell, they had been dating for around three months and Quinn still treated her like a princess.

"Where are you taking us, Q?" Santana asked Quinn as she held onto her hand.

"I just want to make tonight special, you've put up with my crap and I want to do anything to make it up to you.", Quinn said as she kissed Santana's hand.

Quinn pulled up to a fancy restaurant. As the girls walked in, Quinn told the waitress up front. "Two under Fabray"

The girls talked and had a great night.

Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat World, Quinn's favorite song started to play in the background.

"San, you have been amazing and I'd love it if you danced with me"

As the girls were slow dancing, Santana leans in to kiss Quinn. Quinn kisses back slowly and languidly.

"I love you", Quinn murmurs against Santana's lips.

"I love you too, Q"

**Please review? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for your support. I will admit that the last chapter certainly wasn't my best. I hope this chapter is better. Time for some shout outs.**

**ErosEternaGlee: We shouldn't worry about Puck just yet. ;) thank you for your reviews it's VERY nice to see my readers so emotionally invested in my story, especially when you start analyzing.**

**Ayofluff: Thank you, it means a lot.**

**lc16: Thanks, I aim to please you all.**

**Alexismiaiu1690: Thank you for your honesty, I'll work on improving my chapters.**

**LaurenKnight13: Thank you, I'm trying to portray Quinn as somebody worthy of Santana.**

**silent12reader: I'll try to make it dramatic, although I don't really like drama since I feel life itself is full of it but I will make it more dramatic since it would otherwise be boring. Thanks for letting me know what I can work on, I appreciate it.**

**Guest from 2/23/14: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**Guest from 2/24/14: Truth hurts, but I'll try improving my chapters. The girls have been dating for approximately 3 months.**

**S6292: Thank you, it definitely strokes my ego to know you're enjoying it! ;)**

**HighOnFaberry: Hahaha, I fucking love you too! You're the SWEETEST reviewer ever! I'm humbled to see you enjoy my story that much!**

Following the splendid date, both girls agreed to retreat to Quinn's house, it just seemed better that way. Seeing as Santana would surely go home to an empty house. Santana borrowed some of Quinn's clothes, much to Quinn's delight. Quinn didn't hold back from telling Santana how beautiful and just plain hot she looked wearing Quinn's boxers and a loose fitting shirt.

Quinn woke up to see Santana snuggled up against her as she was the bigger spoon. She disentangled herself from Santana and quietly went downstairs. Once downstairs, she headed to the kitchen. She rushed to make pancakes, scrambled eggs, and her favorite part- bacon. As soon as she was finished, she went upstairs towards her bedroom. She set their food on the dresser.

She gently got on her bed and kissed Santana's face leading down to her soft lips.

"Mm boo,what time is it?", Santana asked groggily though Quinn thought she just sounded sexy.

"It's eight o' clock baby. I made you breakfast", Quinn told her as she kissed her face.

"You're so sweet, baby. Thanks", Santana told Quinn as she kissed her.

Then, Quinn got Santana the food and they both ate in comfortable silence. After eating breakfast in bed, Quinn rushed to take a shower.

Quinn called out to Santana, "Babe?"

"Yeah baby?" Santana called out to her.

"Would you mind passing me some boxers?"

Quinn had just taken a shower but had obviously forgotten the most important part. as Santana opened the bathroom door, she accidentally opened it completely, revealing Quinn with her wet shaggy hair and a towel wrapped tightly around her impeccable frame-a little too tightly if you asked Santana. From the way the towel showed Quinn's pale cleavage, outlined Quinn's abs and her *insert cough* member. Santana couldn't help but let her eyes wander and stare at Quinn's "little Q". Rumors were true to their word, Quinn was definitely, without a doubt blessed on what she was packing.

When Quinn coughed and purposely pulled Santana out of her reverie, Santana couldn't help but blush and simply hand Quinn her boxers.

Quinn laughed it off "You like what you see,babe? 'Cause it's all yours"

Santana was used to Quinn's flirtatious nature by now, so she played with her the same way. Santana proceeded to rub her hand down Quinn's toned shoulder, causing Quinn's breath to hitch. But no, Santana wasn't done yet, she bit her lip and gave Quinn the utmost sex stare Quinn had received in her life "Why yes I do",Santana whispered in her sultry voice. She then ran off into Quinn's bedroom. "Fucking tease" Quinn mumbled under her breath. "You love it" Santana hollered back.

As Santana was looking at Quinn's family picture, Quinn came and wrapped her arms around her. She started to leave a trail of kisses on Santana's neck. Santana moaned softly and turned around in her arms. They kissed fervently before Quinn retracted and asked Santana, "Babe, do you want me to take you home to change?"

"Mmm after you take me home we can head over to the day care and pick up Franny,okay?"

.

.

.

.

When they got to Santana's mansion, both girls took notice that Santana's parents seemed to be home as their cars were parked right outside. Santana audibly gulped before she turned to Quinn and said "Go ahead and spend your day with Franny, I should tell my parents about us"

"No, I think I'll go with you, I have to meet my parents in law, at some point, right?" Quinn asked jokingly. As Santana's heart skipped a beat at that and swelled with adoration for the blonde.

Both girls walked hand in hand to the front steps. Santana pulled her keys out and opened the door. As soon as Santana walked in, she was nearly tackled down by her very own mother. Her mother hugged her tightly as Quinn steadied them. Once Santana's parents stopped hugging their beloved daughter, they noticed the blonde next to her.

Santana was quick to do the introductions. "Mami y Papi, ella es mi novia Quinn" she was nervous as she introduced her parents to her girlfriend. She unconsciously spoke in her native tongue, as it seemed to calm her nerves a bit.

"Quinn these are my parents, Maribel and Carlos Lopez" Santana said slightly fidgeting. While Santana seemed nervous, Quinn seemed to be as calm as can be.

"Buenos días, pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Lopez. I'm Quinn Fabray" Quinn said smoothly and charmingly. It seemed to work as Mrs. Lopez was charmed to see Quinn speak that little bit of Spanish so fluently.

"Quinn Fabray? I've heard quite a lot about you, aren't you the best running back McKinley High has had in the last three decades?" Mr. Lopez asked interestingly.

"Well I'm not sure about the best. But I do attempt my best"

"How long have you dated my daughter, because as far as I'm concerned, she didn't show interest in anybody at school and the other way around, quite frankly."

"We have been dating for the last three months"

"It just occurred to you to present this charming young lady to us now, Santana, after three months?"

Santana was a little agitated as she responded "Papi, both of you have been really busy lately and I have not seen you at all through out our relationship."

Carlos sighed, "I'm sorry, pequeña. Work is very demanding, and you know we work long shifts to help our community, mija"

Santana headed up stairs to change. "What are your intentions with my child? I find it very strange for a popular stud like yourself to suddenly take interest in my Tana.", Carlos stated as soon as Santana was out of sight.

Quinn looked at Carlos right in the eyes as she sincerely responded, "Sir, Santana is a beautiful individual inside and out. She sees the best in me and supports me. Simply put, why would I want all of those popular girls, when I have the most special one?"

Carlos was speechless. He hugged Quinn and said, "Take care of my baby girl, Quinn, she's my everything.."

In that moment, Santana came down. "Papi, Quinn and I need to pick up Franny, Quinn's younger sister from the day care."

"Very well, see you ladies later"

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

As the girls arrived to Jennifer's house, they noticed Jennifer out on her porch wearing a fancy red robe, she seemed to have just woken up.

Quinn and Santana walked up to the door hand in hand. Jennifer hugged Quinn tightly in greeting, and a little too long for Santana's liking

"Good morning Jennifer, did Franny behave?" Quinn asked taking on a parental tone. Santana found this oddly attractive.

"Yes, as always Quinn, she's a doll, it seems to run in the family and who may this be?" Jennifer asked as she looked at Santana up and down.

"Where are my manners? This is Santana Lopez , my beautiful girlfriend" Quinn answered automatically and sincerely.

"Santana, this is Mrs. Jennifer Lawrence"

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Santana said purposely emphasizing the woman's older age.

"You got yourself a good one sweetie. Let me go get Franny", she said as she patted Quinn's shoulder.

Mrs. Lawrence swayed her hips seductively as she walked into her house. Santana quickly deducted that this lady was just naturally flirty, a little extra flirty with Quinn, but nothing to be worried about.

"Quinn, Santana! I thought mom was going to pick me up today, Quinnie?" Franny asked as she jumped on Quinn's arms and Quinn kissed her cheek.

"She was princess, but you get to spend the day with me instead. Are you not happy to see me, baby girl?" Quinn pouted mockingly. Franny giggled and kissed Quinn's cheek.

"Yes I am. You're a lot more fun than mommy." Franny said as she proceeded to hug Santana by the waist.

"Thank you Mrs. Lawrence, I'll bring you your payment as soon as I get my check at the shop, is that okay?" Quinn asked

"Absolutely, take care Quinn. Nice to meet you Santana."

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Alright girls, where would you like to spend your day?" Quinn asked her girls as she was driving.

"Quinnie, Sandy from school was telling me that there is a carnival this weekend, just outside of town. Can we go there please?"

"Yeah that sounds fun, babe. I haven't been to the carnival in ages" Santana said excitedly. Quinn looked at the rear view mirror and saw Franny's puppy dog eyes and as she quickly glanced at Santana, she saw the same look.

"Fine, just stop that look, both of you" Quinn grumbled as Santana high-fived Franny. Quinn took note how fast the two girls she loved most on the world had gotten a long, and how unfortunately or fortunately, however you want to look at it, they were teaming up against her.

.

.

.

..

_At the Carnival_

Franny walked in between Santana and Quinn. Santana spoke up, "Do you girls want to try one of the best Mexican treats?"

"Yeah" both Quinn and Franny answered simultaneously with equal enthusiasm. Santana quickly led them to the Churro stand.

"Alright girls, I must warn you though, once you eat a churro, there's no going back. Are you ready to eat the best treat ever?" Santana asked them seriously causing both Quinn and Franny to laugh out loud.

"Hurry up San, we're Fabrays, we can handle a dessert" Quinn mocked her with a roll of her eyes.

"You say that now _Quinnie, _but when you're on your tenth churro of the hour don't say I didn't warn you" Santana said while giving Quinn a mock glare.

At that point Franny intervened and backed her sister up, "Yeah yeah, we're Fabrays. Can we try the churro now?"

"Alright on the count of three you two will both eat the churro. 1-2 and 3"

Santana's favorite white girls tried a churro for the first time in their lives.

Quinn's eyes widened. "Damn this _is_ good, baby!"

"mmm we have to buy more before we leave Quinnie!"

"Of course baby girl, except you're not eating any sugar after 6 and don't pout, princess, it's for your own good"

"Okay Quinn" Franny sighed dejectedly. Quinn lifted her up on her shoulders bringing out a smile out of Franny again and Santana.

"How bout we head over to the Ferris wheel?!" Quinn asked excitedly. As the girls waited in line a young boy around 5 years old spoke up, "Um excuse me, are you Quinn Fabway?" He asked in the cutest voice the girls had heard.

"Why yes I am buddy"

"You're the best running back ever. I wanna be like you when I gwow up. Can you sign my shirt?

"Sure thing. What's your name, bud?"

"Henwy" answered the adorable brunette boy.

As soon as she signed the shirt, they were next to go up. Luckily this ferris wheel was the type that had room for four people.

Santana sat next to Franny as Quinn sat across from them. As both Franny and Santana stared at the ground they were mesmerized.

Franny started to get a little nervous and shot a nervous glance at her big sister. Santana noticed this and wrapped an arm around Franny. "Don't be scared Franny, isn't this sight beautiful?"

Franny snuggled into Santana and replied, "Yeah, it is"

Quinn noticed how easily Santana was able to calm Franny down at that moment she decided that she was smitten.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

As always, before the game was about to start, as captain it was Quinn's duty to rile up her team.

"WHO ARE WE!"

"TITANS!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"TITANS!"

"LET'S GO!"

As soon as she took off, Puck and David guarded her. One defender grabbed one of her legs, but she shook him off. They took her down at midfield as Karofsky discreetly moved out of the way. On the first play, Quinn took the handoff, and just as they had predicted, she burst up the middle faster than the linebackers could react. The safety was already coming at her.

He threw Puck aside, and it was him and Quinn. Since Karofsky had 'tripped' right before Puck was tackled.

Quinn spun away from him, getting to the sideline. He shoved her hard as her body banged hard against the grass. She hissed in pain.

When Finn snapped the ball, she took the handoff. The linebacker filled the hole, but Quinn wasn't one to back down. She dropped her shoulder, driving through him and Quinn rushed down the field.

The safety came into view now and she rushed at him. As he spread his arms, she spun right out of it, and she left him in the dust. She was gone then, rushing into the end zone. She thrust up a fist as her crowd cheered since they won the nth game of the season in a row.

Quinn could hear Santana screaming at the top of her lungs.

"That's my baby!" she shrieked. "My baby!"

Quinn found those deep brown eyes in the sea of people, and she pointed at her with a wink. Rachel nudged the Latina playfully, and Santana blew Quinn a kiss.

.

.

.

.

In the locker room

Quinn had just showered and changed and she was waiting for Karofsky to come out so she could give him a piece of her mind. Quinn was upset, she did expect Karosky's immature ass to bring personal problems onto the field. But him actually embodying her expectation pissed Quinn off vastly. She supposed that if she was a role model and left problems out of the field, her teammates would follow up on that as well, she was clearly wrong. So when David proceeded to walk out of the locker room, without so much as a half assed excuse, Quinn was irritated beyond belief.

"Why weren't you guarding me? You should know that as captain, I have the power to replace your sorry ass. So explain yourself", Quinn told Karofsky in an awfully cold and tenacious tone.

Karofsky was not about to take this freaks shit. So he did what was expected of most Neanderthals like himself, he pushed Quinn back forcefully. His hatred palpable. People started surrounding the area.

"Why don't you tell Kitty to tell you the truth?", Karofsky sneered. Luckily, or unluckily in Kitty's case. She had just walked up to the locker room, with the intention of praising Quinn on a job well done.

"What the fuck is he talking about, Kitty?", Quinn asked in a icily calm manner. As she looked at a very pregnant Kitty just as icily.

Kitty turned to David a pleading look dominating her usually neutral gestures as she pleaded, "Dave, don't do this, please". Kitty said in a rushed whisper. "I'm going to tell her myself, just please, now is not the time."

"No, enough of your bullshit, Kitty! She needs to know now, there's no other time for her to know!", David growled. He pressed on a sardonic look governing his features.

"Captain Fabray-" He said purposely mockingly before turning to Kitty and derisively laughing with an evil glint in his eye "Why don't you fucking tell her, huh? Why don't you let her know she's not the father-"

"No! Stop, why are you doing this?!" Kitty screeched at him.

But David continued unscathed, "-I'm one of the many that fucked your girlfriend Quinn. The only difference is that I got her pregnant. It was me. I got her pregnant. While you wasted your time on my kid and on the skank that cheated on you countless times I was out and about having fun. Tell me Quinn, are you regretting all of the time you spent with this slut and my bastard?"

Quinns eyes were filled with rage. She knew that Kitty had cheated numerous times, yet hearing that this filth had his way with her too, did a lot to Quinn's ego. She was expecting this kid to not be hers- I mean Christ! She even asked for a paternity test! She figured that the moment Kitty decided to go through with the Paternity test, it was a sign that she had nothing to hide, that this kid was in fact Quinn's. She just wanted the ground to swallow her up. She didn't regret helping Kitty, no she didn't, she was after-all helping an innocent infant. What she did regret, however, was being so inanely gullible.

Quinn's hazel eyes began to get watery. David noticed this, as if his revelation wasn't enough, he wanted to poke at the open wound even more.

"Oh, is big bad Quinn gonna cry?"

At this Kitty marched up to David and gave him a resounding slap! "Shut the fuck up, Quinn I'm so sorry. I-I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how. I'm so sorry. I-"

"Shut the fuck up", bellowed Santana effectively shutting everyone up and forcing them to actively listen to this mind blowing altercation. She walked her way up to Quinn and gave her a quick side hug, even though she currently wanted to hug all of Quinn's worries away and shower her with love.

"Now you imbeciles will listen to what I have to say without interrupting. First off, you're a piece of shit Dave. Not only do you harass people to make yourself feel better, but you're so much of an invertebrate, oh wait let me lower my vocabulary to you're inferior monkey language, I wouldn't want to give you a head ache. You're so much of a coward that you had to ruin this day seeing as you couldn't do so by playing even more shoddily on the field. I'm officially over your sorry excuse for a being."

She now turned to glare at Kitty

"You, blondie, not only managed to hurt the most amazing person on the planet. But by hurting her, you hurt yourself. Quinn would have supported you knowing this child wasn't hers, but you chose to bite your tongue. You refrained from confessing when you had countless opportunities. Now you're going to suffer through this pregnancy without so much of a second glance from Quinn. You betrayed her, in more ways than I can count. You owe _my_ Quinn a major apology, for what you put her through, but not now. I want the apology to stem from you."

Santana didn't bother to look at their flabbergasted expressions. Had she bothered to look, she would have found it rather comical.

Santana led Quinn to her car. She got Quinn's keys and wordlessly led Quinn into the passenger seat, she got into the drivers seat and drove off.

When she killed the engine, Quinn noticed that Santana had drove to Dairy Queens. Santana opened Quinn's door and they both sat in a nearly isolated booth. It was there that Quinn broke her neutral facade and became a sobbing mess

**Author's note: I would really appreciate it if you took your time to review this chapter. I worked really hard on it and feedback would be great. Tell me what you loved or hated about it. I figured it would be better for me to update now rather than having ya'll patiently wait for more. Also, thank you for following or favoriting. It truly means a lot. If you have any suggestions, feel free to PM or write them on a review.**


End file.
